300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Stats
A hero stat is a number indicating how well a hero can do a certain thing. This help defines the assets of a Heroes. There are 24 official stats, divided into four categories: Offensive, Defensive, Ability, and Utility. Offensive * Attack Damage: Provides the initial damage value of basic attacks and scaling on some abilities. * Attack Speed: The rate at which a hero uses their basic attack. * Armor Penetration: How much the Armor values of targets are reduced during physical damage calculations. * Critical Strike Chance: The percent chance that a basic attack will critically strike to deal increased damage. * Critical Strike Damage: The percentage damage increase provided by critical strikes. * Life Steal: The percentage of the physical damage done by a hero's basic attacks that is returned to them as health. * Damage Amplifier: The ability to increase all damage output by percent. The effect stacks additively. * Hit Rate: The percentage chance for a hero to successfully land a hit on a target by using their basic attacks. Defensive * Health: The total damage a hero may take before dying. * Health Regeneration: The rate at which a hero's health is naturally restored. * Armor: Used to calculate the reduced damage (in percentage) taken from basic attacks and abilities that deal physical damage. * Magic Resistance: Used to calculate the reduced damage (in percentage) taken from abilities that deal magic damage. * Damage Reduction: The ability to reduce all damage taken by percent. The effect stacks additively. * Evasion Rate: The percentage chance to completely ignore a basic attack from an attacker. Ability * Mana: The maximum mana available to a hero for casting abilities. * Mana Regeneration: The rate at which a hero's mana is naturally restored. * Ability Power: Provides scaling on some abilities. * Magic Penetration: How much the Magic Resistance values of targets are reduced during magic damage calculations. * Cooldown Reduction: The percent reduction in the time after an ability is used by a hero before it can be used again. * Spell Vamp: The percentage of the magic damage done by a hero's abilities that is returned to them as health. Utility * Movement Speed: The speed at which a hero moves around the map. * Range: The range to determine how far a basic attack or skill can reach. * Sight: The vision to see things over the target area. * Tenacity: the ability to reduce the duration of all crowd control effects by a certain value, except for Suppression, Stasis, Time Freeze, Coma and Airborne effects such as Knockbacks, Knockups and Pulls. The effect stacks additively. Increasing stats All heroes begin the game with a certain amount of Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Armor, Health, Health Regeneration, Mana, and Mana Regeneration. This is called the Base Value of that stat. All heroes naturally increase these stats every time they gain a level. Importantly, each hero's base stats and growth stats are unique. This makes a big difference in the game. If a hero has low base stats but high growth stats, they will be weak at the game's beginning but strong at the game's end. Two stats that deviate from this pattern are Movement Speed and Magic Resistance. Every hero has a unique base movement speed that does not increase naturally, and every hero begins the game with exact numbers of magic resistance. Magic resistance is the only stat that naturally increases for some heroes and not for others. In general, if a hero is ranged or has a ranged form, they will not gain magic resistance per level. (However, this can be changed via Awakening System) All other stats have a natural value of zero and must be increased by other sources. The ways a hero may increase their stats are varied and include Talent, Awakening System, Items, and Abilities. At level 18, the hero will have accumulated 1,700% of the growth stats (17 · growth stats), so they end with 17 · growth stats + base stats. ---- Category:Mechanic